Edward's Midnight Angel
by ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses
Summary: Carlisle didn't know if God listend to people like him but he had to try. "God please return my daughter to me. Not only for my sake but for my Son's. They need eachother. Amen" He opened his eyes and saw that his prayers had been answered...Edward/OC


"Katie, we've talked about this before." That was my greeting as I walked through the door into my home. I lived with the Cullen's; I was a Cullen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Emmet told me he had to restrain you from attacking a girl at school today." Carlisle stated giving me 'The look.'

'Crap' I though then I heard a Silvery laugh slide out of the living room. I sighed; Edward only ever heard some things I thought. He always said it was like I thought to fast and he could only pick up certain things like when I thought hard or I was talking to myself in my head like now. He's told me that he's given up on trying to catch more than what he just hears. I thought it was kind of nice. I never did like the idea of someone in my head.

"Shut up Edward and Emmet you're a tattle tale!" I yelled into the living room Edward chuckled yet again while Emmet said nothing, apparently my lack of interest in what I had done today didn't help with my 'father.'

"Katie." He said in a warning tone

"It's totally not my fault this time Carlisle; she called me a freak…to my face!" I was so frustrated with them how could they just take that? I was not a freak, different maybe, and possibly a soulless monster but defiantly not a freak.

"Katie you can't defend yourself like that anymore. Now please just be careful, you could have killed her." Carlisle just wanted what was best for me (and the girl) but I just didn't want to deal with things right now so I walked upstairs to my room without another word.

My room was on the third floor, as was Edward's. After our last move they decided to make our room's sound proof so no one in the house could hear us (very well) and we couldn't hear anyone else in the house (very well). Edward played the Piano so it just made sense that he would want a sound proof room as for me well I'm a singer, I also have a keyboard and guitar I play, but mostly I sing. I walked into my room and screamed out in frustration. I could've, and would've beaten her up when I was human.

"Kati e, you need a better outlet." Edward said as he walked into my room. Edward was probably my best friend here. I loved everyone but Edward and I just connected. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact I'm madly in love with him either. No really.

"I have one." I said then pointed to the keyboard and guitar sitting in the corner of my room. He gave them a once over then looked back I me.

"Then why don't you use them?" He raised one eyebrow and the look on his face said Victory.

"I do…sometimes…….kind of…..maybe?" I attempted to defend myself; a very sad attempt I might add.

"That's what I thought." He said in that annoying I know everything tone. Ugh…as much as I loved him he could be annoying sometimes.

"Play me a song." He asked in a softer tone damn it see this is my problem I'm like melting playdo in his hands.

"Fine." I walked over to my guitar taking it with me back to my couch where Edward sat. See I don't write music I just like taking other songs and fitting them to my life then changing some of the vocals and lyrics to fit myself. Right now the song I'm into is 'Speechless.' I 'borrowed' it from the Veronica's their amazing. I totally think it fits with how I'm feeling about Edward. Obviously he doesn't know it's about him; see it's a good thing he can't read my mind. Once I was done singing the song I looked up at him. He had a huge smile spread across his face.

"Now THAT'S your outlet." He said with softness in his eyes I didn't recognize.

"I've never heard you sing that one either…does someone have a crush?" He taunted me. Yeah I know doesn't sound like Edward right? Alice said that Edward was different when he was around me; more carefree. I never noticed. Even though I didn't believe that I hoped it was true. I didn't know back then how all this would soon change and how different our lives would be after but I'm getting ahead of myself.

"I do have a crush but who says I'm going to tell YOU?" I asked he pouted

"Awe that's no fair please." He asked using a puppy dog pout on me. … No don't be like playdo don't let him do it…

"NOOOOO!!!!" I yelled shielding my face with my arms and looking away. Then I heard a knock on my door I dropped my arms and looked at the door confusedly. No one knocks in this family.

"Come in?" It was supposed to be a statement but it ended up as a question. Alice opened the door. Ok its weird if like it was Carlisle or Esme or anyone really but it's just Scary if it's Alice. I mean really, knocking? That's a new one. 'Alice knocking this can't be good.' I heard Edward chuckle he must of caught that. As she walked in I could tell that she was counting backwards in her head and trying super hard not to think about what she was about to say.

"Katie can I talk to you? Alone." She said giving Edward a look. There was a strange Edge in her voice that made me nervous.

"Of course Alice." I said Edward gave me one last smile then stood up.

"I'll talk to you later Katie." He said leaving smiling at me and Alice before leaving we just nodded. Once he left and the door was closed we both waited a few seconds to be sure he wouldn't here us.

"Alice what's going on?" I was getting really anxious and not in a good way.

"Katie…If Edward found someone, someone he could love, would you leave us?" This question was not something I was anticipating and it defiantly through me for a loop.

"You saw that?" I asked more quietly now. She nodded looking up at me. I sighed.

"I'm not sure Alice…" I let the sentence hang open as I thought about it. Edward was going to fall in love? Could I stay here and watch the most important thing in my life be taken away by some girl?

"She's coming…" Alice said warning me I could hear the sad undertone she knew I was going to leave because her vision of me leaving didn't change it was always the same the notion of staying hadn't crossed my mind.

"Let's just not worry about that until we have to. OK Alice?" I said trying to make her feel better she agreed then left my room right before she left she turned to me and said.

"Three weeks." Then she left. It was very ominous and I didn't like it at all. I didn't even want to think of what was to come in those three weeks.

Three weeks later I was a wreck; I was on edge at all times, I was cranky, and I just wanted this to be over but I knew it never would be. I walked through the door and was worse than ever. Edward ha d taken off today he had met HER. As I walked into the living room I lost it.

"I can't take it anymore!" I was so sick of all this shit I just wanted out of here I knew I couldn't watch Edward and this Bella girl fall in love. I needed to leave; so like me, things get to tough for me and I take off. It doesn't solve anything but it's just my way of fixing things, of making life livable for me. Everyone looked at me surprised by my random outburst. In the half second it took me to shout this Alice was up on her feet next to me. She started on all the reasons I shouldn't leave. As much as I hated leaving this…my family my mind was made up. I walked up to my room Alice following the whole way. I started to pack some clothes and things I would need. I looked at my Guitar…I wanted to take it so bad…but it would only remind me of Edward. I had to leave it.

I walked down the stairs and now everyone else knew what I had meant and also that I wasn't kidding. They all followed me outside to my Black Eclipse that was, as usual, parked in the front yard. I never could park it in the garage. I through my bag in the trunk, closed it, and turned towards my family. By now Esme and Alice were dry sobbing holding each other. Carlisle had a deeply worried look on his face. Jasper and Rosalie both looked confused. And Emmet looked guilty?

"Katie, have you really chosen this path…your minds made up?" Carlisle asked looking straight into my eyes. I looked down but nodded my head. I hated doing this to them but what else could I do?

"Why?" Jasper whispered quietly my head snapped up to him. I hadn't expected him to say anything honestly. I mean Jasper and I got along great but most of the time; mostly in situations like this Jasper kept quiet.

"I'm sorry." And that was all I could say I turned my back on them and got into my car. Before I drove away I gave one last piece sign. Then I drove off.

I knew even though he was the one chasing me away I had to say goodbye. As I drove way to fast down the road to Denali, I couldn't help but think about my story. Why was I leaving, would he believe me, would he find out my deepest secret? I sighed then put a CD in. It was skillet, I know it's weird a Vampire who's a Christian. Most vampires I talked to didn't really have a faith but I had been a Christian before I had become a Vampire. At first I was like Edward I believed that we had lost our souls but by the time I met the Cullen's and was living with them I firmly believed I still had a soul and that God would still love me which is why I grasped the idea of animal blood rather than killing humans. Carlisle saved both me and my faith and I will owe him for that for the rest of my life…uh…existence.

All too soon I was in Denali and standing in front of Tanya's door. I knocked and Tanya appeared.

"Hey Katie, what can I do for you?" she asked looking at my disgruntled appearance. I was a total wreck. My usually straight brunette hair was messed up and slightly frizzing from the hours of sitting in a car way to still and wracking my brain for a good excuse. My golden eyes were sad and confused. I was wearing jeans and a black converse shirt; they were slightly wrinkled and sat slightly crooked on my slim body.

"Hey Tanya is Edward there?" I asked trying to straighten my shirt and smooth down my hair. She gave me a strange look then shook her head.

"No he's outside somewhere, I'm sure you can sniff him out though." She said slightly brightly. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Tanya." I said she again just smiled I smiled back. I walked around the back of the house then took a deep breath. I closed my eyes as his scent entered my brain it was so intoxicating. I sighed then opened my eyes and followed his scent. Soon I saw him sitting in a pile of snow staring up at the sky. I smiled and decided I could have a little fun. His last memory of me had to be a happy one. I ran up and jumped of the small snow back next to him and landed on the other side of him sending up a flurry of snow. I poked my head up; he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Cannonball?" I asked he smiled then looked back up at the sky.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye." His eyes shot to mine.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I'm leaving because I can't stand people talking shit about me to my face and I can't do anything about it. There's an Island I read about in Japan. It's all Vampires. I thought I would go there and try that." I said now it was my turn to stare up at the sky while I talked.

"Katie…" He began but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Edward I need to go I have a plane to catch." I stood up and he stood up with me.

"Katie…will you come back?" he asked. I looked at his sadden eyes and I gave a soft smile.

"No. I don't think I'll be coming back this time Edward." I said looking up yet again I looked back down at him then gave him a short sweet kiss.

"Goodbye Edward." And with that I ran towards my car leaving him to stare after me and wonder if he would ever see me again.


End file.
